


戰略科學軍團咆哮突擊隊員不得再做的事項清單

by reeei



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Skippy's List, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在咆哮突擊隊歐洲跑透透消滅九頭蛇的期間，戰略科學軍團出現了這樣的一個清單……</p>
            </blockquote>





	戰略科學軍團咆哮突擊隊員不得再做的事項清單

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things the men of the Howling Commandos are no longer allowed to do in the SSR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278192) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> Also posting [here](http://www.plurk.com/p/kr6kks) at Plurk.

1\. 戰略科學軍團（以下略稱SSR）附屬於其他正規軍事組織，而非其上級單位。因此任何咆哮突擊隊員都不能撤銷或更動其他位階較高的陸軍／海軍／空軍軍官之命令。

2\. 也不能徵用該三軍的車輛。

3\. 特別是當沒人知道該如何駕駛該車輛時。

4\. 若非法取得的蘭開斯特轟炸機在著陸滑行時撞毀，咆哮突擊隊員不得告知英國皇家空軍該飛機「在我們找到的時候就已經壞掉了」。（註1）

5\. 「借」視同非法取得。

6\. 即使佛斯沃史的確是該中尉的同學，該中尉也的確欠他人情，英艦安森號仍然不是為了提供突擊隊員及其約會對象遊覽海灣而存在。

7\. 有鑑於戰時的需求，SSR選擇對某些事情視而不見，但這不代表突擊隊可以公開討論這些事情。

8\. 第七條所述內容並不包括森田和杜根的賽蟑螂詐財賭局，這件事情我們將不會視而不見。

9\. 第七條中提到的「公開討論」不僅包括口頭討論，也涵蓋任何繪圖、紙條、正式報告文件、摩斯密碼訊息及假喜帖。

10\. 特別是任何讓羅傑斯上尉臉紅或巴恩斯中士偷笑的東西。

11\. 任何引起兩名以上突擊隊員咯咯笑的計謀都可以視為已被否決。

12\. 羅傑斯上尉的作戰代號不是「老媽」。

13\. 也不是「媽咪」、「馬麻」或其他任何類似的變形。（註2）

14\. 卡特探員無法以念力殺人，而突擊隊員未來將停止告訴新兵她有此能力。

15\. 即使卡特探員對此謠言搧風點火。

16\. 不得散播關於超級士兵血清對床笫表現影響的謠言。

17\. 尤其是其中那些經巴恩斯中士背書的謠言。

18\. 不得煽動史塔克先生提出測試超級士兵血清對床笫表現影響的實驗。

19\. 不得試圖以飲酒比賽證明SSR優於其他軍種。

20\. 不得試圖以脫衣撲克牌遊戲、脫衣骨牌遊戲、脫衣射標遊戲及脫衣西洋棋證明SSR優於其他軍種。

21\. 禁止出現任何一種〈胸懷大計的星條旗先生〉其他版本的歌詞。（註3）

22\. 在進入歐洲那些原本被占領的地區時，不得讓當地孩童誤信美國國歌是〈軍號男孩〉。（註4）

23\. 不得將指令重寫得帶有性暗示。

24\. 不得在聯合行動時告訴正規單位，將所有指令重寫得帶有性暗示是SSR為了「迷惑敵軍」而長期執行的作戰命令。

25\. 瓊斯和德尼爾不得教其他人任何「實用的」法文辭彙片語。

26\. 同理適用於德文，尤其是那些讓德軍投降變得令所有相關人士都感到難堪的語句。

27\. 巴恩斯中士的作戰代號不是「羅傑斯太太」。

28\. 也不是「老婆」、「戰妻」及「娘子」。

29\. 即使巴恩斯中士本人覺得這些代號很有趣也一樣。

30\. 不得買通五個小男孩，要他們假裝發生了「返老還童射線意外」。

31\. 也不得買通五個輔助服務團的女生，要他們假裝「咖啡裡有九頭蛇的性別轉換血清」。

32\. 雖然SSR沒有給突擊隊員一套統一的制服，不代表你們可以愛穿什麼就穿什麼。禁止項目包括但不限於：蘇格蘭男用短裙、泳裝、任何女性服飾、羅馬長袍、靛藍身體染色顏料。

33\. 不得以「SNRFB」回答你們兩位長官在哪裡的問題。我們知道SNAFU是什麼意思，也已經想通SNRFB是什麼了。（註5）

34\. 不得說任何會讓新兵反胃嘔吐的進攻九頭蛇基地故事。

35\. 即使那些是事實，而且名目是為了要給他們震撼教育也一樣。

36\. 不得在食堂討論紅骷髏是否「全身到處都紅」，因為會讓所有人都吃不下飯。

37\. 巴恩斯中士的「巴奇熊」不屬於指揮系統的一部分，且不能在羅傑斯上尉及巴恩斯中士身體不適時代為負責。

38\. 在該巴奇熊的手臂縫上下士軍銜條紋不會讓它變成下士。

39\. 買通幾個SSR的初級軍官，讓他們徵召巴奇熊並當場讓它晉級，依然無法讓它變成下士。

40\. 不得以《羅密歐與茱麗葉》中的臺詞回答任何與你們兩位長官相關的問題。

 

註解：

  1. 蘭開斯特轟炸機的原名是Avro Lancaster，為英國皇家空軍於二次世界大戰期間使用的轟炸機型之一。
  2. 這邊「馬麻」的原文為maman，法文的「媽媽」。
  3. 〈胸懷大計的星條旗先生〉就是「[Star Spangled Man With A Plan](http://youtu.be/7i574Em3IrI)」，史蒂夫在美國隊長第一集的主題曲。（嗯？）
  4. 〈軍號男孩〉（[Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy](http://youtu.be/qafnJ6mRbgk)）是二戰時期美國暢銷歌曲，由安德魯斯姐妹（The Andrews Sisters）演唱。
  5. SNAFU是二戰時發展出來的軍用俗語，全文是「Situation Normal: All Fucked Up」，意指「情況一如往常般的混亂」。而「SNRFB」即為「Situation Normal: Rogers Fucking Barnes」，意思……很清楚了齁我就不解釋了齁。




End file.
